roblox_a_pirates_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Boss
Dungeons and World Events Frostlands Dungeon - Difficulty - Easy - Average Time : 15-20 minutes To complete the Frostlands Dungeon, you must have a Divers Helmet, available at the general store, and you must have a Warm Drink, attainable from any bartender. This island is on the right side of the map, and there will be a hole to enter the Dungeon, where you dodge the sprayers, then you complete the maze, to the boss. In order to complete the maze, simply hug the right side. Boss : Taurus, The 4th King ''' https://gyazo.com/b474bd2eb9327c09303e3b5b9164c53b '''Ashlands Dungeon - Difficulty - Hard - Average Time : 20-45 minutes A dungeon that takes place inside a Volcano which has annoying Parkour with platforms that try to drop you to your death if you stay on one for long, Geysers and Tempered Magma Skullies... Teamwork is crucial here since soloing the boss is impossible, and Recall points and a Large Ship 'stationed outside the Dungeon is incredibly useful if you die... Boss : '''Tempered Magma Golem ' https://gyazo.com/4a5b55b4ed88e97569da6b1522ac35ef i will add more photos since im sometimes lazy '''Hollowed Marshlands Dungeon - Difficulty - Normal - Average Time : 15-35 minutes A dungeon with a swampy environment that has annoying Bog Sniper Skullies '''and '''Geysers.. The Battle Barge 'boat is '''recommended '''since the only way to traverse through is using a shield 'Shield or Frost Reaver to block heavy damage from Bog Sniper Skullies, a bunch of Potions, and a ranged weapon... The Winterhelm Fort '''under your team's control can also help since the team who controls it gets passive healing... Preparations must be made before taking on this dungeon, and if needed, Teamwork... One strategy for the dungeon is to take out a shield (listed above), and guard with it while running on the side of the wall, this strategy is easy to do, but is it slower than using a '''Battle Barge. The boss can be easily defeated by getting it stuck on a tree and then attacking it through the tree with the Arbiter Blade or Inferno. Watch out for snipers, as while the boss can't attack you through the tree, the snipers can. Boss : Tempered Bog Golem World Events : Kraken World Event - Difficulty - Medium or Hard - Average Time : 10-25 minutes A World Event '''wherein the '''Kraken '''surfaces from a random location on the map and attacks any player's ship with tentacles that deal 50 DMG, while taking 6 DMG if they swim in the vicinity of the '''Kraken.... Teamwork here is crucial and certain ships like [Pearl], [Aegis], and buyable ships like the [Galleon], [Oriental], [Banana Boat] can do a boatload of damage to the Kraken but could suffer ship loss.. https://gyazo.com/79b7e6a2d754efe5849a6a953d557e Ghost Fleet World Event - Difficulty - Easy or Medium - Average Time : 8-15 minutes A World Event '''that has 3 '''Ghost Pirate Ships commandeered by Ghost Fleet Skullies appearing around the map... A team that has relic weapons '''is '''recommended '''since teamwork is helpful in this World Event, and also the only way to sink their ships is to kill all their crew members, then plant a '''Barrel Bomb to sink the ship. If all enemies respawn and the bomb hasn't been placed you have to kill them all again. Megalodon World Event '''- Difficulty - Hard or Impossible - Average Time : 15-30 minutes A '''World Event '''In which the '''Megalodon '''will spawn in a random location around the map just like the other events. The '''Megalodons 2 attacks are diving straight up on a ship and then falling back down to its left or right which can still damage ships when it falls and Its second attack is also a dive but instead of going straight up he comes from the sides and can hit multiple ships. Both of the Megalodons attacks do 75 damage to the character and he does quite a bit of damage to ships (idk how much). This World Event is easy if you have a team of 5+ apothecarys to heal each other and bigger ships and a couple aegis and or athlits. If no one has an aegis or athlit it is recommended to use a galleon, pearl, or something else big to soak up the damage. Category:Tips Category:Dungeon Boss Category:Creature Event Boss